In desktop computers employing command-line based operating systems, such as DISK OPERATING SYSTEM (DOS) from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. or UNIX from AT&T Corporation of New York, N.Y., initiating the execution of a computer program required a user to enter the path and filename of the executable program at a command prompt. In response, the operating system attempted to execute the specified file. The user also entered one or more “arguments” after the path and filename that provided additional information that controlled the execution of the executable program. For example, typical arguments affected program operation and included the names of data files that the program would process. If an argument specified a data file for processing—for example, a spreadsheet—whose contents were not supported by the executable program—e.g., a word processor—the result ranged from system failure to a scrambled display. This problem also existed between similar software sold by different vendors: a word processor from one vendor typically was incapable of reading the files associated with another vendor's word processor.
One solution to this problem involved a voluntary naming convention: filenames ended in a period and an extension that specified their contents. However, nothing ensured that different vendors would not adopt the same file extension, that the filename extension was correct, or that the contents of the file were accurately specified by the extension. Moreover, nothing ensured that a user, confronted with a file with an unfamiliar extension, would utilize the correct executable program to access the contents of the file, assuming the user had the appropriate executable program to begin with.
The MACINTOSH OPERATING SYSTEM (MacOS) from Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif. Introduced one solution to this problem for desktop computers. Each file stored on a computer running MacOS had a file type and a creator identifier associated with it. Each executable file under MacOS had a special file type indicating that the file was executable and an associated creator identifier that matched the creator identifier of the files it was capable of editing. To edit a data file, a user selected a graphical depiction of the data file, which automatically initiated execution of an associated executable program sharing the creator identifier of the data file. If the computer lacked an executable program with a creator identifier matching that of the selected data file, the user was presented with a dialog informing her of that fact.
Moving beyond the desktop, contemporary computer networks consist of a number of computer systems, called nodes, communicating with other computer systems via communications links. Typically, some of the nodes are client nodes and other nodes are server nodes. A client node formulates and delivers queries to a server node. A user of the client node enters the queries through a user interface operating on the client node. The server node evaluates the queries and delivers responses to the client node for display on the client user interface.
Usually, the server nodes host a variety of application programs that are accessed and executed by client nodes. When a client node launches an application program, the execution of that application program occurs at either the client node or the server node, depending upon the computing model followed by the computer network. In a server-based computing model, the server node executes the application program, and only the control information for the client user interface is transmitted across the computer network for the client node for display. In a client-based computing model, the server node transmits the application program to the client node so that the client node executes the program using the resources of the client node.
Users of contemporary computer networks desire functionality similar to that provided on desktop computers by MacOS and members of the WINDOWS family of operating systems offered by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. However, in a client-server network the executable program, the data file, and the user's virtual desktop may all be present on different computers. In this case, selection of the data file will typically invoke the operating system functionality described above, attempting to initiate the execution of an executable program on the same computer as the data file. For several reasons, this is not likely the behavior desired by the user: the computer storing the data file may not have the desired application; the computer storing the data file may be shared, subjecting other users to significant performance degradation when executing executable programs, etc. Therefore, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods that facilitate distributed program execution, whereby selecting a data file or a representation thereof on one computer initiates the execution of an associated executable program on another computer.